


Farewell

by Satanisalwayscreaming



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, If you came here expecting a good story I'm sorry I'm a shit writer, Might be updated or can be taken as it is, One-Sided Love, Woohoo angsty one sided love guys, angsty af, end me, fluff lowky, help me, i should be asleep, i should be studying, idk anymore, nobody asked for this but here it is, take this keyboard away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanisalwayscreaming/pseuds/Satanisalwayscreaming
Summary: A dry chuckle escapes your lips and you aim, "I'll be fine."A shot, and it hits Simmons right in the head, buying you both some time.You turn to look at Leon, before letting your gaze sit on Ada's unconscious form."I can't risk putting her life in danger. I can't risk her getting hurt again." You look at Leon, who finally realized everything."Take care of her for me, won't you, Kennedy?"





	Farewell

You watch as Leon frantically jumps down, landing heavily on the glass walkway. Simmons was uncoscious on the other end, his human form housing multiple darts. 

Ada groans softly, and you end up holding her just a bit tighter, trying to quell the hurt that was bubbling in your chest. She was so light, and her body usually limber, was so lose and limp it broke you even more.

But your attention was short lived as zombies came charging straight at you. Leon was still too far, and you had Ada in your arms. With a few quick motions you manage to pull out your handgun and snipe them off before they arrived too close.

After bringing down the last one, you turn around to see Leon looking at Ada, and then back at you.   
"What's the plan?"

You glance down at Ada, and sigh, "I need you to take her, to the helicopter on the roof of that building," you point to it using your chin and he nods, "We left that helicopter for you, but it seems she'll tag along."

Leon nods again, but before he can speak the walkway lets out a groan, and you can see Simmons already shifting. You curse, "Leon, take Ada and run to the helicopter."

He holds out his arms and you gently place Ada in his strong arms. For a moment you want to hold her tight, but the loud roar gives you harsh tug back to reality. Simmons was already standing up, but he was unsteady, as if he had too much to drink.

"Shit." Leon says and steps back. You immediately position yourself in front, an arm out as if to protect them. "What's the plan?"

You pull out your magnum, "Run, I'll hold him for as long as I can."

"What about you?" 

A dry chuckle escapes your lips and you aim, "I'll be fine." A shot, and it hits Simmons right in the head, buying you both some time. You turn to look at Leon, before letting your gaze sit on Ada's unconscious form. "I can't risk putting her life in danger. I can't risk her getting hurt again." You look at Leon, who finally realized everything, "Take care of her for me, won't you, Kennedy?"

He smiles and lets out a small laugh, "She takes care of me more than I do."

Pain flares in your heart but you don't show it, "If that's what you say." You throw a quick glance back and see Simmons staggering back up, "Fucking can't take the hint." You grumble before looking back at Leon, "Promise me."

He looks at you seriously before nodding, "I promise." 

Finally, you smile, before looking at Ada, "This is goodbye, you know." A lump lodges in your throat and you gently get her hanging arm and place it on her stomach, "Take care."

As if on cue, Simmons lets out a roar, and it has something about Leon in it. Leon tenses, and you quickly spin around, and aim the magnum at him. A quick shot and he's temporarily dazed but the sedatives and the gun was starting to lose effect.

"I suggest you run," You shoot another round, and this time he staggers a bit more, but he's gaining more confidence, "I'll end him don't worry. Just don't come back for me alright? It's going to ruin the whole hero gig I've just set up." 

Without turning around, you hear Leon running to the opposite side. "Hey!"

You spin around to find Leon looking at you, "Don't die, for her okay?"

"Le...on...le..on..."

Simmons was already standing and you let out a curse, "Go already, Kennedy! I don't have time for this sappy shit." You turn around and swallow whatever emotions that was bubbling.

Sighing you switch from your magnum and bring out your collapsible scythe. After all, you didn't get the name, 'Harbinger of Death' or 'Lady of the Moon' for nothing. 

"Get out of my way, bitch." Simmons roars, "This doesn't concern you."

You stretch, swinging your scythe, "Well, you're after my partner, so it does concern me."

He roars, "Then I'll kill you, you bitch!" He lunges forward and you quickly grapple your way out of the way. He roars again, "YOU WILL DIE BITCH!"

You land gracefully on the other side and throw a grenade, "Really? You were suppose to be an international genius, and the best insult you hurl at me is 'bitch'? Damn, no wonder why Ada doesn't like you."

"I'LL KILL YOU!" He roars before charging straight at you. 

You crouch, readying yourself, before running straight towards him and sliding underneath last minute, "Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say." Before sinking the blade in the soft underbelly of his stomach and using the momentum to cut a huge gash. "If I had my life expanded by 5 years when people tell me that, I'd be immortal at this point."

Quickly you get out with your scythe and watch as Simmons writhes, clutching his stomach while roaring. 

Hot steam releases from his body and you watch as he shifts and turns into a T-rex like figure. 

"You got to be shitting me."

**Author's Note:**

> I SWEAR I WILL UPDATE THE 2 OTHER STORIES ON MY ACCOUNT I SWEAR. But on a side note I actually might make this AU a series if I get enough attention on it. But for context purposes you are Ada Wong's partner, the top spy in 'The Agency' the place where you get to hire spies or whatever the hell Ada Wong is.


End file.
